


you and i, we come from the same star

by donnamosss



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, and sam mulder and scully fall in love over 7 seasons, au where mulder is abducted instead of samantha, im still in x files hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnamosss/pseuds/donnamosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“spooky” is the kindest of the nicknames they’ve given samantha mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i, we come from the same star

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to allison agentmaya for the encouragement <3

Scully takes it all in—the dingy, stuffy basement office, hidden in the backmost corner of the Hoover building, walls papered with news clippings and a poster emblazoned with “I WANT TO BELIEVE,” the wild-haired bespectacled young woman with glinting eyes seated behind the desk. Scully’s heard the stories, the lunchroom whispers. “Spooky” is the kindest of the nicknames they’ve given Samantha Mulder. 

“Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” Sam asks her, and Scully thinks of her mountain of student loans and her government paycheck and of the look on her father’s face when she told him she was leaving medicine for the FBI. She could walk out now, march her sensible heels up to her superior’s office and tell him to shove his bullshit assignment right up his ass, quit the bureau and work in a hospital, but there’s a hint of a challenge in Sam’s voice and if there’s one thing Dana Scully could never resist, it’s a challenge. 

“Logically,” she tells her, “I would have to say no.”

Sam grins.

//

Scully is sprawled on the bed of the dumpy motel room the bureau has put them up in. The power is out and the rain is coming down in sheets outside. 

“I was only 8 when it happened,” Sam says, running a hand through her curls, “my brother was 12. He just…disappeared one night. He was gone, and there was no evidence of anything. No facts, no hope. Nothing.”

Sam, her voice intensifying, tells Scully about Oxford and discovering the abandoned x-files and deep regression hypnosis. Scully, overwhelmed for a moment by the thought of Sam, young and eager to prove herself and dedicated to finding her brother at all costs, tells her she’s on her side.

“You can trust me,” she says, touching the other woman’s hand gently. She surprises herself with her own earnestness.

//

They settle into comfortable routines. Scully is skeptical and occasionally scathing, Sam is enthusiastic and smarmy, clicking through quippy slideshow presentations about their latest case. She’s still too loud and too much and her penchant for not knowing when to shut her mouth gets them in trouble with the bureau brass more than once, but they don’t get shut down, at least never permanently. Sometimes Scully notices Sam’s eyes lingering on her for longer than is friendly, or catches herself turning a platonic touch into something more, but neither of them ever says a word. They have their tried and true roles, and they're both more than happy to slip into them whenever things get too dicey, too close to all-the-things-we-never-say territory. 

//

Somewhere along some numbered dusty highway in one of the flyover states, Sam pulls the rental car to the side of the road. She and Scully climb onto the hood of the car like a couple of teenagers and Scully points out the constellations her father taught her so that she would never lose her way. When Sam slowly, gently, tentatively intertwines their fingers, Scully pauses in her description of Canis Major to smile at her partner like she has a secret. Sam squeezes her hand. Tomorrow morning they will hand in their report to an exasperated Skinner and have to justify every statement down to the comma, but tonight Scully is alone in the middle of nowhere with this weird, wonderful woman and that’s enough for now. It has to be.


End file.
